tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayo the Little Bus: Collect-n-Play
'''Collect-n-Play '''is the newest generation of diecast vehicles from Tayo the Little Bus. They will be released very soon and made by Fisher-Price. Vehicles Classics This theme features vehicles in their regular looks. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Shine #Met #Carry #Bongbong #Frank #Pat #Toto #Bully #Heart #Cooku #Nana #Chris #Max #Poco #Billy #Miss Teach #Alice #Reo #Nuri #Speed #Miss Magician #Schooly #Rex #Wondie #Tee Tee #Suv #Jeep #Vicky #Linda #Alfred #Toni #Big #Andy #Small #Tiny #Vroomy #Ratch #Tires #Ace #Queen Jules #Ringy #Bricki #Rackstraw #Grandma Car #Firebird #Air #Ractor #Champ #Met #Hi-Speed Train #Bluey #Squishy #Spinny #Gena #Porter #Roley #Trix #Martin #Bully #Wolly #Quick #Noah #Bubba #Windy #Cecily #Georges #Teresa #Katy #Rubby #Baja #Nightmare Tayo #Nashy #Bashy #Dashy #Flashy #Cashy #Clashy #Rashy #Queen #Kinder #Bella #Toy Forklifts (2 Pack) #Toy Blue Car #Dumper #Racey #Zooma #Mayor Goodwheels #Togi #Boris #Mira #Firebird #Nick #Number 1 #Limousine #Muddy Tayo #Jeepneys Bus #Tejeros Ambulance #Lobo #Stelli #Smell #Silver #Hayla #Lars #Smokey #Teddy #Blow #Mellow #Tory #Brock #Tank #Jumbo #Pete #Bopper (Helicopter) #Beep (Police Car) #Ben (Fire Engine) #Scooter (Taxicab) #Major #Zuzu #Patricia #Painter #Nick #Laluna #Helga #Toby (Tugboat) #Francis #Framm #Firedrawn #Mr Omnitus #Spit #Victor #Oil #Dash #Skidy #Dricella #Fabrice #Old Jackie #Drop #Helen #Paser #Patrick (Toyota Patrol Car) #Lanmigi Ava #Teoni #Nash #White Tour Bus #Mr Cruise Ship #Vauxhall White Van #Betsy #Citroen Red Car #Silver Nissian Car #Mitsabishi White Car #Nissian Brown Car #Benda #Black Tayo #Peanut #Green Shine #Purple Tayo Speed with Flame Stickers #Police Siren Tayo #Larry #Betsy #Bella Core Moments This theme features characters with moments from old episodes, movies and other stories. #Princess Lani (from Lani the Princess) #Damaged Speed and Damaged Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Plane Tayo, Driller Rogi, Submarine Lani and Monster Truck Gani (from Tayo's Earth Defense Plan) #Sand Covered Max and Paint-Splattered Poco (from It's Hard to Behave) #Nuri as Yellow Flash (from Nuri is a Superstar) #Young Citu (from Cito's Secret) #Sweeper Rogi and "Day Off" Rubby (from Rogi the Sweeper) #Circus Billy, Circus Poco, Circus Chris and Circus Max (from We Are the Heavy-Duty Circus) #Boiling Shine (from Let's Be Friends) #Turbo Speed and Turbo Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Towrope Heart (from Heart's Towrope) #Beige Heart (from The New Friend, Heart) #Damaged Blow, Damaged Tory and Damaged Mellow (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Space Rocket Tayo, Space Rocket Rogi, Space Rocket Lani and Space Rocket Gani (from Tayo's Space Adventure) #Ride-On Tayo, Doll Hana and Robot Duri (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Ace (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Bella (from The Tayo Movie: Mission Ace) #Tired Lani, Tired Tayo, Tired Gani and Tired Rogi (from I Can't Sleep) #Determined Tayo and Exhausted Gani (from Gani Is Sick) #Shiny Tyres Tayo (from I Want New Tires) #Muddled Big (from I'll Help You, Big) #Rogi the Daredevil (from Daredevil Rogi) #Transforming Tayo (from Tiny Tayo) Five Nights at Freddy's This theme features vehicles dressed up as Five Nights at Freddy's characters. (This theme is based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Rookie as The Night Guard #Tayo as Freddy Fazbear #Rogi as Bonnie #Lani as Chica #Gani as Foxy #Bongbong as Balloon Boy #Heart as The Mangle #Shine as Toy Freddy #Speed as Toy Bonnie #Nuri as Toy Chica #Toni as The Marionette #Citu as Golden Freddy #Toto as Springtrap #Nightmare Rookie as The Purple Guy #Max as Shadow Freddy #Chris as Shadow Bonnie #Duri as The Crying Child #Ace as Fred Bear #Reo as Spring Bonnie #Nightmare Tayo as Nightmare Freddy #Nightmare Rogi as Nightmare Bonnie #Nightmare Lani as Nightmare Chica #Nightmare Gani as Nightmare Foxy #Nightmare Ace as Nightmare FredBear #Nightmare Tory as Plushtrap #Nightmare Rex as Nightmare #Nightmare Frank as Jack O Bonnie #Nightmare Alice as Jack O Chica #Nightmare Heart as Nightmare Mangle #Nightmare Bongbong as Nightmare Balloon Boy #Nightmare Toni as NightMarionne #Atsuko as Baby #Hana as Ballora #Peanut as Funtime Freddy #Kindy as Funtime Foxy #Rubby as Ennard #Aratcha as Yenndo #Cooku as Lolbit Steven Universe This theme features vehicles dressed up as Steven Universe characters. (This Theme is Based on the Old Series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as Steven #Gani as Garnet #Rogi as Amethyst #Lani as Pearl #Nana as Lapis Lazuli #Cooku as Peridot #Bully as Jasper #Rookie as Blue Diamond #Hana as Yellow Diamond Thomas & Friends This theme will feature vehicles painted like Thomas & Friends characters. (This Theme is Based on the new series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as Thomas #Rogi as Percy #Rex as James #Lani as Rosie #Speed as Gordon #Citu as Henry #Gerrald as Diesel #Gani as Edward #Toto as Toby #Nuri as Emily #Shine as Spencer #Bully as Diesel 10 #Rookie as The Fat Controller #Frank as Flynn #Alice as Belle #Kindy as Bertie #Air as Harold #Woolly as Salty #Skye as Cranky #Toni as Henrietta #Cecily as Annie #Nana as Clarabel #Cooku as Duck #Chris as Donald #Max as Douglas #Peanut as Oliver #Aratcha as Toad #Ractor as Terence #Champ as Trevor #Heart as Lady #Bongbong as Charlie #Small as Bill #Tiny as Ben #Reo as Flying Scotsman #Ace as Hiro #Rex as Bash #Mellow as Dash #Blow as Ferdinand #Miss Teach as Ashima #Bella as Gina #Larry as Rajiv #Betsy as Frieda Robocar Poli (US, Korea, China, France, Israel, Russia & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Robocar Poli characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus ) #Pat as Poli #Frank as Roy #Alice as Amber #Air as Helly #Kindy as SchoolB #Rubby as Cleany #Max as Dumpoo #Billy as Bruner #Poco as Poke #Chris as Mickey #Squishy as Max #Toto as Spooky #Sailor as Marine #Hauli as See-See #Citu as Mr. Whooper #Bubba as Mr. Musty #Lani as Mini #Rogi as Rody #Tayo as Beny #Mighty as Titan #Shine as Cap #Toni as Posty #Trucker as Terry Fijit Friends This theme features female vehicles painted like Mattel's Fijit Friends. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Lani as Willa #Alice as Sage #Nuri as Serafina #Cecily as Logan Undertale This theme features vehicles dressed up as characters from Undertale. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Atsuko as Frisk #Carry as Toriel #Tayo as Papyrus #Rogi as Sans #Cecily as Undyne #Lani as Alphys #Reo as Mettaton #Citu as Asgore #Bully as Flowey #Duri as Asriel #Nightmare Atsuko as Chara #Bongbong as Monster Kid #Gani as Napstablook #Poco as Mad Dummy #Miss Teach as Muffet #Frank as Grillby #Toto as The Nice Cream Guy #Nuri as Bratty #Heart as Catty #Speed as Burgerpants #Bubba as Gerson #Andy as Onionsan #Cooku as the Annoying Dog #Nana as Temmie #Tory as Doggo #Mellow as Lesser Dog #Blow as Greater Dog #Rex as Dogamy #Alice as Dogeressa Miraculous This theme features characters dressed like Miraculous characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Hana as Ladybug #Rookie as Chat Noir #Lani as Tikki #Rogi as Plagg #Atsuko as Volpina #Nuri as Trixx Super Wings (US only) This theme features characters painted as Super Wings characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as Jett #Gani as Donnie #Rogi as Jerome #Lani as Dizzy #Pat as Paul #Kindy as Bello #Bubba as Grand Albert #Nuri as Mira #Rookie as Jimbo #Big as Bigwing #Bongbong as Roy #Toni as Tom #Speed as Sammy Cars This theme features characters dressed up as Cars characters. (This Theme is Based on the new series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as Lightning McQueen #Rogi as Mater #Lani as Sally #Nuri as Holley Shiftwell #Alice as Cruz Ramirez #Reo as Francesco Bernoulli #Speed as Max Schnell #Ace as Finn McMissile #Cecily as Carla Veloso #Toto as Ivan #Heart as Kori Turbowitz #Shine as Jackson Storm #Bubba as Sarge #Citu as Fillmore Disney/Pixar This theme features vehicles painted like some Disney/Pixar characters. (This Theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Rogi as Remy #Gani as Emile #Lani as Joy #Cecily as Sadness #Poco as Anger #Chris as Fear #Miss Teach as Disgust #Tayo as Dash #Cecily as Violet Blaze and the Monster Machines This theme features characters dressed up like Blaze and the Monster Machines characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Ace as Blaze #Duri as AJ #Bully as Crusher #Woolly as Pickle #Mellow as Zeg #Nana as Starla #Tory as Stripes #Blow as Bump Bumperman #Hana as Gabby #Reo as Darington #Billy as Gasquatch Roary the Racing Car This theme features vehicles painted like Roary the Racing Car characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as Roary #Rogi as Maxi #Lani as Cici #Shine as Drifter #Gani as Tin Top #Speed as Conrod #Rex as James #Toto as Plugger #Champ as FB #Duri as Big Chris #Hana as Marsha #Nuri as Zippee #Rookie as PC Pete #Pat as Nick #Cecily as Breeze My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic This theme features vehicles dressed up like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Nuri as Princess Twilight Sparkle #Lani as Rarity #Cecily as Rainbow Dash #Lila as Fluttershy #Heart as Pinkie Pie #Nana as Applejack #Hana as Princess Celestia #Atsuko as Princess Luna #Bongbong as Spike #Champ as Big MacIntosh #Toto as Mr. Cake #Carry as Mrs. Cake #Miss Teach as Cheerilee #Gani as Shining Armor #Bella as Princess Cadance #Toni as Derpy Hooves #Revver as Apple Bloom #Betsy as Scootaloo The Inheritance Cycle This theme features vehicles dressed up as characters of the Inheritance Cycle. (This theme is Based on the N/A series of Tayo the little bus) #Speed as Eragon #Lani as Saphira Mr. Men & Little Miss This theme features vehicles dressed up like Mr. Men & Little Miss characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as Mr. Happy #Rogi as Mr. Messy #Lani as Little Miss Sunshine #Gani as Mr. Bump #Citu as Mr. Tall #Nuri as Little Miss Helpful #Pat as Mr. Clever #Shine as Mr. Grumpy #Speed as Mr. Rush #Heart as Little Miss Giggles #Toto as Mr. Tickle #Frank as Mr. Worry #Max as Mr. Strong #Chris as Mr. Silly #Bongbong as Mr. Small #Carry as Little Miss Bossy #Toni as Little Miss Whoops Sofia the First This theme features vehicles dressed up like Sofia the First. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Lani as Sofia #Alice as Aurora #Cecily as Amber #Tayo as James #Citu as King Roland #Nana as Queen Miranda #Pat as Cedric Miles from Tomorrowland (in US, Miles from Tomorrow in UK) This theme features vehicles dressed up like Miles from Tomorrowland (in US, Miles from Tomorrow in UK) characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Duri as Miles #Atsuko as Loretta #Hana as Phoebe #Rookie as Leo #Tayo as M.E.R.C. SpongeBob SquarePants This theme features vehicles dressed up like SpongeBob SquarePants characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants #Rogi as Patrick Star #Shine as Squidward Tentacles #Nana as Sandy Cheeks #Billy as Mr. Krabs #Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton #Gani as Gary #Miss Teach as Mrs. Puff #Reo as Larry the Lobster #Lani as Pearl Krabs #Frank as Mermaid Man #Toto as Barnacle Boy #Nuri as Mary Team Fortress 2 This theme features vehicles dressed up as team fortress 2 characters. (this theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as the Scout #Pat as the Soldier #Bongbong as the Pyro #Rogi as the Demoman #Big as the Heavy #Toto as the Engineneer #Gani as the Medic #Speed as the Sniper #Shine as the Spy Ed, Edd N Eddy This theme features vehicles dressed up like Ed Edd N Eddy characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as Ed #Gani as Edd #Rogi as Eddy #Lani as Sarah #Bongbong as Jimmy #Toto as Plank #Speed as Johnny #Shine as Kevin #Nuri as Nazz #Toni as Rolf #Cecily as Lee Kanker #Nana as May Kanker #Heart as Marie Kanker #Bully as Eddy's Older Brother Pokémon This theme features vehicles dressed up like Pokémon characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as Pikachu #Gani as Bulbasaur #Rogi as Charmander #Lani as Fennekin #Citu as Venasaur #Heart as Jigglypuff #Bongbong as Pichu #Toni as Squirtle #Pat as Greninja #Frank as Blastoise #Alice as Chansey #Rubby as Minccino #Nuri as Eevee #Bully as Gengar #Miss Teach as Delphox #Max as Charizard #Shine as Riolu #Rookie as a Pokemon Trainer #1 #Hana as a Pokemon Trainer #2 #Duri as a Little Pokemon Trainer #3 #Atsuko as a Little Pokemon Trainer #4 #Toto as Froakie #Speed as Chespin #Woolly as Gastly #Ace as Lucario Talking Tom & Friends This theme features vehicles painted like Talking Tom & Friends characters. (This theme is Based on the new series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as Tom #Rogi as Ben #Lani as Angela #Bongbong as Ginger #Gani as Hank Racers This theme features vehicles painted like racing cars. #Turbo Tayo #Neon Racer Rogi #Souped-Up Lani #Dragster Gani #Open-Wheeled Citu #N20 Pat #Racing Truck Toto #Supercharged Nuri #Lightning Speed #Flaming Shine #Hot Rod Ace #Sparking Bongbong Construction This theme features vehicles painted like construction vehicles. #Bulldozer Tayo #Excavator Rogi #Concrete Mixer Lani #Steamroller Gani #Crane Ace #Front Loader Citu #Worker Rookie #Cherry Picker Toto #Dump Truck Alice #Digger Shine #Forklift Bella Off-Road This theme features vehicles painted like off-road vehicles. #Pick-Up Truck Tayo #Dune Buggy Rogi #Quad Bike Lani #Rally Racer Gani #Monster Truck Shine Planes This theme features vehicles painted like Planes characters. (This theme is Based on the new series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as Dusty Crophopper #Rogi as El Chupacabra #Lani as Ishani #Gani as Bulldog #Cecily as Lil' Dipper #Gerrald as Ripslinger #Air as Windlifter #Hana as Dottie #Nuri as Rochelle #Heart as Dynamite Railway This theme features vehicles painted like things that relate with stations. #Freightliner Tayo #Tender Engine Rogi #Steam Engine Lani #Bullet Train Gani #Diesel Engine Citu #Passenger Train Shine #Conductor Rookie #Guard Duri Bob the Builder This theme features vehicles painted like Bob the Builder Characters. (This theme is Based on the old series of Tayo the little bus) #Rookie as Bob #Hana as Wendy #Duri as Leo #Rogi as Scoop #Tayo as Muck #Gani as Lofty #Skye as Tiny #Big as Two-Tonne #Squishy as Roley #Lani as Dizzy #Bongbong as Shifter #Larry as Tread #Poco as Stretch Annoying Orange This theme features vehicles painted like Annoying Orange characters. (This theme is Based on the new series of Tayo the little bus) #Tayo as Orange #Citu as Pear #Bongbong as Marshmallow #Lani as Passion Fruit #Shine as Grapefruit #Bubba as Grandpa Lemon #Tory as Midget Apple Stars This theme features vehicles with stamps of stars on their sides. #Tayo #Speed #Frank #Air #Billy #Chris #Kindy #Peanut #Cooku #Reo #Rex #Nana Hearts This theme features vechicles with stamps of a heart on their sides. #Lani #Nuri #Heart #Alice #Bella Lightening Bolts This theme features vechicles with stamps as lightening bolt stamps on their sides. #Rogi #Speed #Shine #Toni #Cecily #Poco #Max #Ace #Tory Quarter Moons This theme features vechicles with stamps of a quarter moon on their sides. #Gani #Citu #Pat #Toto #Rubby #Miss Teach #Big #Carry #Bongbong #Nana #Champ #Rubby #Ractor #Aratcha #Blow #Mellow Make-Up This theme features female vehicles with make-up on their faces. (This theme is Based on the new series of Tayo the little bus) #Lani #Cecily #Alice #Heart #Nuri #Toni Limited Edition Also known as Special Edition, this theme features vehicles in a special metallic paint job. #Gold Tayo #Silver Rogi #Bronze Lani #Glittery Gani #Transparent Toni #Glow in the Dark Citu Fireflies This theme features vehicles with stamps of fireflies on their sides. #Gani #Nana #Rex #Cooku #Mellow #Tayo #Blow #Lani #Rogi Playsets #Tayo's Twistin' & Turnin' Racetrack playset #Rogi's Revvin' & Rippin' Racetrack playset #Lani's Lovely Roads playset #Gani's Great Roads playset #Citu's Calming Bridge Playset #Heart's Happy Highway playset #Speed's Speedin' Racetrack playset #Shine's Smashin' Racetrack playset # Toto's Timing Obstacle Course playset #Nuri's New Interstate Playset #Bongbong's Baby Roads Playset #Carry's Carryin' Trailer playset #Frank's Firefightin' Rescue playset #Nana's Nice Countryside Roads playset #Cooku's Crazy Circuit playset #Bully's Boomin' Space Fortress Playset #Champ's Apple Harvest Bonanza Playset #Ractor's Rushin' Low Key Farm Playset #Billy's Bulky Site Playset #Max's Mighty Dumpin' Playset #Poco's Pickin' and Diggin' Playset #Chris' Construction Course Playset #Toni's Traffic Yard Playset #Pat's Police City Playset #Miss Teach's Schoolhouse Playset #Big's Brilliant Loadin' Yard Playset #Bubba's Parkin' Lot Playset #Hana's Mechanic Repair Shop Playset #Rookie's Police Officer Department Playset (includes Rookie, also available in The Legend of Nine Tailed Fox theme) #Princess Ray's Clover Castle Playset #Max and Joey's Magician Studio Playset #Lani's Princess Parade Playset (includes Princess Lani, also available in the Core Moments theme) #Rubby's Garbage Pickin' Recycling Centre Playset #Air's Sky-High Rescue Playset #Big's Harbour Motorised Playset #Race Chase Playset (includes Ride-On Tayo) Robocar Poli (US only) #Brooms Harbor Haul n' Go Playset (includes Lifti as Leky, Loadi as Lefy, Crani as Lety, Trucker as Terry and Sailor as Marine) #Brooms Town Rescue Station Playset (includes Pat as Poli, Frank as Roy, Alice as Amber and Air as Helly) #Clean n' Go Recycling Depot Playset (includes Rubby as Cleany) Super Wings (US only) #Jett's Runaway (includes Tayo as Jett) #Donnie's Workshop (includes Gani as Donnie) #World Airport (includes Tayo as Jett,Gani as Donnie,Rookie as Jimbo,Big as Bigwing and BongBong as Roy) Thomas & Friends #Launch n' Go Tidmouth Sheds Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Rogi as Percy & Tory as James) #Knapford Station Race Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas and Kindy as Bertie) #Misty Island Race Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Rex as Bash, Mellow as Dash and Blow as Ferdinand) #Tunnel Trouble Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Air as Harold and Cooku as Duck) Bob the Builder #Sort n' Go Playset (includes Bongbong as Shifter, Rogi as Scoop and Billy as Ace) SpongeBob SquarePants # Pineapple Derby Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants & Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton) # Treedome Race Playset (includes Nana as Sandy Cheeks & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Bikini Bottom Launch n' Go Playset (includes Rogi as Patrick Star & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Krusty Krab Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants, Shine as Squidward Tentacles & Billy as Mr. Krabs) # Resturant Rhythm Motorised Playset (includes Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton & Billy as Mr. Krabs) # New Kelp City Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants, Shine as Squidward Tentacles & Nana as Sandy Cheeks) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Bridge Jump Playset (includes Lani as Rarity and Bongbong as Spike) # Ponyville Race Playset (includes Cecily as Rainbow Dash and Nuri as Twilight Sparkle) # Ponyville Farmyard Playset (includes Nana as Applejack and Champ as Big MacIntosh) # Statue Derby Playset (includes Nuri as Twilight Sparkle, Bongbong as Spike and Atsuko as Princess Luna) # Fashion Parade Playset (includes Nuri as Twilight Sparkle, Bongbong as Spike and Lani as Rarity) Charge n' Go This line features vehicles with a charging box and cable so they can race faster. They are diecasts as well. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Ractor #Speed #Shine #Bongbong #Nuri #Pat #Nana #Rubby Playsets #Charge n' Go Racetrack Playset #Rubby's Charge n' Clean Playset The other vehicles are expected to be released: *Champ *Roley *Porter *Spinny *Trix *Tiny *Reo *Tory *Blow *Mellow *Ace *Toni *Betsy *Larry *Cooku Posable Figures *Hana *Rookie *Jinnie *Duri *Princess Ray *Joey *Mermaid Rookie *Mermaid Hana *Mermaid Duri Trivia *Rogi as Percy's prototype features black eyes instead of green ones. Gallery Bongbong as Spike.jpg|Bongbong as Spike RogiasPercy.jpg|Rogi as Percy GaniasEdward.jpg|Gani as Edward TakeNPlayLightsAndSoundsTayo.jpg|Lights & Sounds Tayo TakeNPlayHalfMoonGani.jpg|Quarter Moon Gani Lani as Rarity.jpg|Lani as Rarity CituasHenry.jpg|Citu as Henry TayoasThomas.jpg|Tayo as Thomas TakeNPlayTayo.jpg|Tayo ToryasJames.jpg|Tory as James Category:Toys Category:Diecast Trains/Cars/Other Vehicles